The present disclosure relates to a biological signal processing apparatus, a biological signal processing method, and a biological signal processing program that are suitable for use in, for example, a technical field in which a brain wave is measured or analyzed.
A wave (brain wave) transmitted from a brain is observed as a change in the electric potential between electrodes provided at certain positions on a head. In general, a characteristic waveform component such as an alpha wave included in the observed waveform can be visually recognized.
However, a change (hereinafter may be referred to as an artifact) in electric potential due to a component of a wave other than a brain wave is inevitably superimposed upon the brain wave. Therefore, it takes expertise to successfully recognize a characteristic waveform component in a brain wave to which artifacts have been mixed.
A detection technology has been disclosed in which an artifact that exhibits a specific waveform is focused upon and the artifact is detected using a special calculation, and an extraction technology has been disclosed in which a relative value of an alpha wave is extracted by performing a calculation using the results (periodogram components) of a frequency analysis (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-350797).